Gambling With The Devil
by Ikathy
Summary: Crack. The first rule about gambling with the devil is that you don't. Specially if it's a kissing bet. Miraxus Week Day 2: Danger. Nalu and implied Gajevy.
1. An innocent game

_I do not own Fairy Tail._

 **Gambling With The Devil**

 **It all started with an innocent game.**

 **.**

"All I'm saying is that you should kiss him already." Mirajane happily commented while filling a mug with beer. "Everybody knows that you and Natsu are into each other so there's no reason to hold back anymore, you see?"

"It's not like that, Mira-san!" A blushing Lucy answered for the twentieth time that day. She was sitting along with Levy on one of the benches near the bar counter where the Take Over mage was working. "Natsu and I are just friends and I intend to keep it that way. I don't know why you are so obsessed with this matchmaking thing."

"I only think that love needs a little push sometimes." Mirajane answered with a light smile, turning to wash some dirty plates. "Look at Levy and Gajeel for example, they've already kissed and they're still stuck in pretending nothing happened."

"I d-don't know what you are talking about." Replied an also blushing Levy, fidgeting her hands nervously.

"You keep telling us these things but I've never seen _you_ kiss someone." Lucy pointed an accusatory finger at Mirajane, who blinked in surprise. "How do you explain that?"

"So if I kiss someone then it means you're going to finally get enough courage to confess to Natsu?"

"Wait, what?"

"If I kiss someone," The white-haired mage slowly repeated, looking straight at the blonde one. "will you kiss Natsu in exchange?"

"You wouldn't be willing to kiss a random person just to make a point, would you?" Lucy asked her, astonished.

"Well, as long as it's not someone married or my brother, then why not?" Mirajane shrugged. "It's just a simple kiss, girls. You shouldn't be so scared by it."

"So _anyone_?" Lucy asked again, an idea popping in her head. "And if you refuse to kiss the person we choose, will you leave Levy and I alone forever?"

"It's a bet!" She exclaimed excitedly, clapping her hands together. "And if I win, both of you already know what to do."

"Lucy," Levy dragged her friend closer so she could speak in a lower voice. "We need to win this bet."

"Yeah, I know!" Lucy whispered while scanning the guild hall. "The problem is that I don't see anyone here that would refuse a kiss from Mira or be refused by her."

"You're right, I guess even Master would be willing to ki-" Levy stopped herself from talking when the Raijinshu entered the room along with Laxus. "… oh."

"Oh."

"So, have you guys decided yet?" Mirajane asked after the girls exchanged a knowing look.

"Yes, we dare you to kiss Laxus!" Lucy challenged her with a confident look on her face. The Take Over mage smiled back at them and dropped the cleaning cloth on the counter.

"Ok." She said simply before walking in a straight line towards the lightning mage.

"Oh my God." Levy felt like she was having a panic attack. Lucy only squeaked. "She's really going to do it, isn't she?"

"Hello, guys!" Mirajane happily greeted them while approaching the group.

"Hey Mira, I'll have a b-" Laxus was interrupted when Mirajane grabbed him by the collar of his coat and pulled him to a kiss. Shouts of surprise could be heard from everywhere around the guild and Lucy squeaked in terror.

"We lost the bet." She externalized her thoughts, trying not to cry. "We lost the _damn_ bet. Maybe we should have picked Erza for her to kiss."

"I don't think it would have worked either." Levy sighed in resignation, covering her face with her hands.

"Beer, you were saying? On it!" Mirajane smiled at him like nothing happened after she released his coat from her grip and walked away from a very dumbfounded Laxus.

"…What the hell!" The perplexed Dragon Slayer marched angrily towards the bar counter. His Adam's apple was moving furiously up and down his throat and static quickly filled the air. "Just… _what the hell_?"

"Oh relax, Laxus." The barmaid rolled her eyes at him, reaching for a clean mug. "It was just a little game between me and the girls."

"A game." He repeated, deadpanned.

"Yup."

"You kissed me over a stupid game."

"That's right." She kept the smile when delivering his beer.

"Oh yeah? Fine, then." He grunted and turned to leave the guild without accepting the mug she was offering him.

"My my," Mirajane ignored his departure and turned to the other two girls, that were trying to hide behind a petrified Elfman. "Now, let's talk about the upcoming of this bet."

 **.**

 **A very, _very_ innocent game.**

 **.**

On the next day, while Mirajane passed between tables serving drinks, Laxus surprised her by grabbing her hair and not only kissing her, but shoving his tongue into her mouth as well.

"It's game on, Mira." He smirked before leaving again. She only gasped.

 **.**

 **And suddenly, the game wasn't innocent anymore.**

 **.**

"I ask myself what's going on here." Gray wondered when Mirajane pulled Laxus' head from behind and kissed him while he was reading a newspaper.

"I ask myself when it's going to be my turn to be kissed by Mira-chan." Said a pervert Macao and an even more pervert Wakaba agreed.

"I can't even-" Master Makarov was struggling with his words.

"Mira-nee seems too eager to win this… _whatever_ _this_ _is_." Lisanna sighed, looking at her still petrified brother. "Poor Elf-nii."

"He's better this way." Erza commented between bites of her strawberry cake. "I gambled too much money on Mira, I would kill him if he tried to intervene in my glorious victory."

"Nah, it's the Dreyar douche that's going to win this." Gajeel pointed out when Laxus pulled Mira to his lap and kissed her.

"Juvia also wants to play this game with Gray-sama!" The water mage started to chase a desperate Gray, stumbling on some people in the way, and the typical Fairy Tail commotion began.

 **.**

 **It became a massive war zone.**

 **.**

"I wonder how today is gonna come out." Max looked into the bet book while Mirajane entered the stage for her regular singing show. "They are still even."

The eldest Strauss sibling smiled sheepishly and started with a calm song. Everyone was sitting quietly, enjoying the peaceful tune, when suddenly the music turned into a quick beat and Mirajane stood up and untied her dress, stepping down the stage in nothing but a lingerie set.

She walked slowly between the tables leaving a trail of wide eyes behind her and stopped only when she reached her mesmerized target. Laxus met her sultry gaze with transfixed interest while the white-haired mage moved on top of him and gave him a very sensual lap dance.

Mirajane finished her act with a small peck on his lips and gave him a devious smile.

"Try to surpass me now, honey." She winked at him before walking back to the stage. The guild hall had fallen into a deep silence that persisted for a while until Erza decided to break it.

"Well, pay up, sucker." The redhead mage extended her hand towards the Iron Dragon Slayer, who snorted in response.

"Crap." Gajeel said, taking his wallet out of his pocket.

Laxus recovered from his previous stupor state and reached the stage in a few quick steps where Mirajane was tying her dress up again.

"You know what? I'm tired of these silly games, woman." He grunted, grabbing her by the thighs. She grinned at him, making no objections, and they both disappeared behind the stage. The curtains closed and the guild was left for the second time in a long, awkward silence.

"I still can't even-" Makarov was yet again incapable of finishing his thoughts.

 **.**

 **A never-ending snowball of events.**

 **.**

"I don't get it." The Salamander complained to a very unsettled Lucy a couple of days later. "Why on earth would they start a kissing contest?"

"…Natsu, I apologize in advance for what I'm about to do."

 **THE END?**

* * *

 **A/N:** Not sure if this fits the prompt.


	2. A lost bet

**Gambling With The Devil**

 **It all started with a lost bet.**

 **.**

"I don't get it." The Salamander complained to a very unsettled Lucy a couple of days later. "Why on earth would they start a kissing contest?"

"…Natsu, I apologize in advance for what I'm about to do."

 **.**

 **A very,** _ **very**_ **innocent lost bet.**

 **.**

That being said, she shut her eyes tightly and gave him a peck on the lips real quick before standing up to run, but a hand caught one of her wrists and she shivered like a small prey being captured by its predator.

"Now now, wait a minute!" The Dragon Slayer pulled her back, making her sit on the floor again. She couldn't bring herself to stare at him. "What was that about?"

"I-I, well, s-sorry, i-it was just-" She mumbled, trying desperately to escape, but he kept his hold on her firm.

"Dammit, Lucy, just explain to me what's going on, okay? I don't like feeling dumb!" He forced her to look at him. His face was slightly flushed, but not even close to equal her tomato red shade.

She breathed deeply before answering. "I'm sorry… I lost a bet."

Natsu blinked once, then twice, then several times while his expression turned from confusion to disbelief until it got filled with anger.

"You kissed me as a _punishment_ for losing a bet?" He growled furiously, finally letting her loose.

"W-What? No, that's not-"

"Is the idea of kissing me so disgusting that you _gambled_ over it?" The pink-haired mage yelled, throwing his arms in the air dramatically.

"No! Actually it's-"

"Well, I'm gonna prove you wrong." Natsu stood up and grabbed her by the arm again, dragging her inside the guild.

"Hey guys, I'm… back?" Happy, who happened to arrive just at that moment, just stood still holding his dear fish while a very freaked out Lucy was being hauled away.

 **.**

 **And suddenly, it wasn't about a lost bet anymore.**

 **.**

"What's that douche planning this time?" Gray grunted as Natsu climbed on a table in the middle of the hall, drawing Lucy along with him.

"Oh God, poor Lucy!" Levy covered her eyes with her hands, not standing to look a second longer.

"N-Natsu, I s-swear I can explain!" The blonde cried, but was solely ignored.

"EVERYONE, LISTEN!" Natsu shouted, pulling Lucy by the waist. "I'M ABOUT TO SHOW YOU ALL HOW GOOD OF A KISSER I AM."

Then, the Dragon Slayer locked lips with the stellar spirit mage, and she could only gasp.

 **.**

 **It was about making a point.**

 **.**

"This shit again?" Gajeel snorted, crossing his arms, while the Salamander pinched Lucy's skin to make her open her mouth. "Ain't gonna gamble my money this time."

"Lucy is going to win!" Erza stated with certainty as Natsu shoved his tongue inside the blonde's mouth.

"I'm still waiting for my turn." Macao sighed, being followed right after by Wakaba.

"Me too, old friend."

"I feel like I lost control of this guild." Makarov shrugged in resignation.

"This is your doing, isn't it?" Laxus asked Mirajane with a raised brow as she chuckled, sitting on his lap to watch the spectacle.

"Maybe." Was her innocent reply.

"Juvia is waiting to play too!" The water mage started yet again another chase for Gray, stumbling in the table where all the action was going on.

"SAW THAT, LAXUS? I'M BETTER THAN YOU!" Natsu managed to shout before falling heavily on the floor, bringing Lucy with him.

 **.**

 **A point so strong that it became irrefutable.**

 **.**

"I think the guild has been contaminated with some weird virus." Makarov explained as Porlyusica patched the pink-haired mage's head.

"Whatever makes you sleep tight at night." The old healer grumbled, turning to leave, and the Master accompanied her to the exit.

"You are such an idiot, Natsu!" Lucy punched him in the face, making him moan. "Honestly? You deserved your broken bones."

"Still worth it." The Dragon Slayer was punched again. "Ow, stop!"

"You got it all wrong!" The stellar spirit mage crossed her arms angrily. "Mira wanted me to kiss you because she's a matchmaking maniac, not because she thought it was a bad thing."

"…Oh." He blinked.

"Whatever." Lucy rolled her eyes. "Now you are going to be in this bed for the rest of the month and I have to find someone else to team up with because I still don't have enough money to pay the rent."

"Or… you can stay here and kiss me some more."

"WHAT?"

"You heard me." He grinned.

"H-Haven't you learned anything, stupid?" She blushed heavily, turning to look away.

"What, was it bad?"

"… N-No."

"So why not?"

"…"

"Heh, I knew you wouldn't be able to resis-OW, WATCH OUT FOR MY RIB!" He yelled, but turned instantly silent when a pair of lips shushed him.

"Aye… am I missing something?" Happy, who just recently arrived, hopelessly asked, still holding his fish.

 **.**

 **A never-ending snowball of events.**

 **.**

"Honestly," The Iron Dragon Slayer complained to a very unsettled Levy a couple of days later. "are you and I the only sane people around here?"

"… Gajeel, you shouldn't count me in, but before I do anything, let me assure you it's not what it looks like."

 **EL FIN?**

* * *

 **A/N:** A small continuation by Motoko's request (só porque eu te amo demais, sua linda :3), but I'm pretty sure I won't write a Gajevy part, so don't insist. XD


End file.
